


Two Steps back, One forward

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Steps Towards You [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x06, Angst, Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humour, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Stories, One Shot, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, alter ego, friends - Freeform, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: After the boys leave Caitlin alone in the work room, Harry arrives in search of her, only to find her having what seems to be a conversation with herself.Set after 5x06





	Two Steps back, One forward

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own ant errors. 
> 
> Post 5x06.... yes, I know it's late, my bad.

Heading down the hall after exiting the elevator he makes it to the cortex except when he comes to a stop in the doorway, he finds the room empty. Spinning on his heel, he retraces his steps and decides to make his way to the speed lab, figuring that to be the next best place to find team flash. As he was he realises how he's always found it nice here at night, peaceful and empty as he strides through the familiar halls of his former home. When he reaches the speed lab, he finds the team gathered around a charred chunk of metal sitting on the table. His curiosity gets the better of him as he takes a step into the large room.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
The team turn at the sound of his voice and he's met with a sea of happy faces staring back at him. He shouldn't be surprised by their enthusiasm, he hasn't been around here as much since he's returned. Despite his wish to help the team more in whatever capacity he can, for now he's still enjoying the opportunity he has to just take a moment... or ten, allowing himself to just relax whether that's with a book, a walk in the park, visiting a science museum or as he's taken to over the last week, learning about engineering and technology. It's been a pleasure he was surprised to discover to take the time and learn things he's previously already learned. It's been made all the more easier to have Caitlin's support at his side.  
  
"Harry, it's so good to see you." Iris says happily. "How you doing?"  
  
"I'm well, thank you Iris."  
  
Iris looks surprised for a second by his response and by him calling her by her first name, normally he referred to her as West-Allen, so this was a development.  
  
"Are you looking for Caitlin?" Barry asks, standing beside his wife.  
  
"I am. Is she here?"  
  
Barry nods, sticking his hands in his pockets. "She's in your workroom. She's had... a pretty rough day."  
  
Harry sighs, the speedster's concern only heightening his own. "I know. I spoke with her earlier." He looks away from Barry to the chunk of metal sitting before them all. "So, this?"  
  
"This..." Cisco says, turning and sweeping his hand at the charred metal. "Is Sally."  
  
"Our satellite."  
  
"Yep. The West-Allen girls here and Sherloque recovered it earlier."  
  
"The jolies femmes and their skills, right. I could not have done it without them, Oui."  
  
Cisco rolls his eyes as he turns back to inspect the remains of their beloved Sally.  
  
"And thanks to Ralph and Cecile, we now have a new lead. We may have found Cicada's daughter. They've gone to run down a few more leads." Iris explains, looking happy to finally have something to work with.  
  
"A... productive day then." Harry nods.  
  
"You could stay? Help us with this?" Barry asks hopefully, having missed having the older man around but he's disappointed when he shakes his head.  
  
Harry lifts up his hand indicating to the two take out Jitters coffees he holds in their tray. "Another time, I'm here to see Caitlin."  
  
"A wise choice, just Harry." Sherloque tells him, remembering Harry's words from before to call him that, not Dr Wells. "Choosing the company of the belle Dr Snow."  
  
Harry scowls looking back at his counterpart, not at all liking how his expression changed when he mentioned Caitlin, how flirtatious he sounded. "Indeed."  
  
"Catch you later, man."  
  
Harry nods, turning on his heel and heading once more the way he came except this time instead of heading back to the elevator, he turns in the opposite direction to head for his workroom. It takes him a moment to realise that he hasn't been inside that room since they'd defeated DeVoe, since he'd had his mind restored. It had also been when he had left. He shakes his head to clear it because that doesn't matter anymore, what matters is the here and now. His daughter is safe and content in her life back on earth two and he's here, with Caitlin and he's happy, really happy for what feels like the first time in a very, very long time.  
  
As he nears his workroom, he pauses just outside the door when he hears Caitlin's laughter floating out to meet him, her voice following after. To anyone else it would sound like she's gone insane, talking and laughing with herself but Harry knows by now not to be surprised by anything or to think so outlandish.

Stepping into the doorway, he leans against the doorframe and watches her. She's wearing his mental activity dampener and obviously is having a conversation with someone.  
  
Caitlin laughs again, tilting her head as she smiles, completely unaware that she's being watched. "I'm glad you approve."  
  
_"I do. The dork is a vast improvement, very handsome. Congratulations."_  
  
"He is and thank you. He's everything I could hope for and more. I know that may sound sappy..."  
  
_"Caity, I'm more than aware of your sappy side."_  
  
"Yes well," Caitlin shrugs, "you did ask."  
  
Harry watches her in fascination as she talks to who he can only assume is Killer Frost. As much as he hates to interrupt, the coffee he picked up for her his slowly growing cold. "Caitlin?"  
  
_"Oh look, lover boy is here. How lovely."_  
  
Caitlin rolls her eyes, feeling exasperated with her alter ego as she looks at her man. "Harry. Hi."  
  
_"Smooth."_  
  
"Hi yourself." Harry steps into the room, taking her cup from the tray and passing it to her. "Here, I picked this up on the way."  
  
_"Oh... the dork is sweet too."_  
  
Caitlin takes the to-go cup gratefully and once again ignores her. "Thank you, this is exactly what I needed." She lifts it to her lips, sighing happily as the warm liquid hits her tongue.   
  
_"I could suggest something far more rewarding, he looks as if he's a real wild one between the sheets."_  
  
Caitlin chokes on her drink, spluttering slightly as she curses quietly. Killer Frost's laughter echoing in her head. "Shut up."  
  
"What?"  
  
Looking up she shakes her head, placing her hand on his chest. "Not you, sorry."  
  
"So she's back?"

 _"Back... I've always been here."_  
  
"She is," Caitlin answers with a smile, more relieved than she ever imagined she would be. "The boys suggested using this so I can talk to her.  
  
"Good, I'm glad."  
  
_"And isn't that sweet. I told you the dork was sweet... and surprisingly hot."_  
  
"And that's enough talk for today."  
  
_"Such a party pooper, Caity. I've been unconscious for such a long time."_  
  
"Then a little bit longer won't make much difference."  
  
_"That's cold, Caity."_  
  
Caitlin laughs, shaking her head. "Bye Frost," she says as she removes the dampener from her forehead. She's stares down at the piece of tech in her hand, thankful for its existence only to realise that without the man before her, it wouldn't exist. Looking back up at him, she curls her fingers into his sweater and tugs him closer allowing her to press her lips to his. It's soft and slow, it lasts just long enough to leave them both breathless.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Nothing just... a thank you."  
  
"For what?" His face shows his confusion. "The coffee?"  
  
She giggles. "No, not the coffee, for this." She holds up the dampener between them. "You created this and it has allowed me to communicate with a part of myself that I thought was lost to me. That's why I said thank you."  
  
"Well, you're welcome." He shrugs as if it's not big deal, taking a sip of his own coffee, never stepping away though from her embrace. "I'm really happy for you that you've got her back."  
  
Caitlin sighs, running her hand down the chest. Taking comfort in his close proximit. "If you were to tell me even a year ago that I would be this relieved that she's still here, a part of me, I would have called you crazy but now... after the day I've had, getting my dad back only for it then to fall to pieces, this was the most positive outcome that could have come from today."  
  
Harry nods, dropping a kiss to her her head. "Did you have a nice chat?"  
  
"We did," she smiles up at him. "She seems to be very pleased that my taste in men has improved vastly. She also thinks you're a dork, very sweet, hot and handsome..." she pauses then adds, "Oh and that she thinks you'd be wild in bed."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Hmm," Caitlin hums and nods as she sips her coffee. "And from personal experience I'd have to agree."  
  
Harry smirks, leaning in to kiss her, his lips teasing. "Do you really?" He whispers against her lips.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
He rewards her with a kiss, deep and unhurried. Taking his time, savouring her, her taste, the touch of her tongue against his own, drawing the moment out until he pulls away. "You've had such a long day, how about I take you home and help you relax?" There's just a hint of underlining seduction in his words, allowing her to know exactly how he hopes to relax her, with an orgasm or three..

"That... sounds lovely." Caitlin trails her kisses along his jaw until she's able to bury her face in his neck, winding her arms around him, mindful of her coffee. She sighs into his hug, his presence a reassurance, a safety net. "That sounds great but can we just... stay here like this for a while."  
  
Harry nods, moving his arm away briefly to place his cup on the table beside them before sliding his free hand across the small of her back soothingly. "Of course, for as long as you want."  
  
And they do just that, standing there in the silence of his workrooms, just holding each other, taking comfort from the other's embrace.   
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. More coming soon.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, even if it is to say it's crazy haha.


End file.
